


Book Learning

by thaliachaunacy (thalialunacy)



Series: Book Learning [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-21
Updated: 2007-10-21
Packaged: 2017-10-26 15:26:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thalialunacy/pseuds/thaliachaunacy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Hermione learns how to give head from a book.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Book Learning

**Author's Note:**

> For The Smutty Classroom, a long, long time ago. Thanks to [Annie](http://tqpannie.livejournal.com) for one of the lines.

They say there are some things you can't learn from books. Ron says it annoyingly frequently, actually; most likely because he can't manage to lift one, let alone read it.

I still say there's nothing Muggle or wizard that is impossible to learn from a book. And today I bloody well proved it.

\---

"Knowledge is power, Ron, and all knowledge has been written down, at one point or another, in a book." I refrained from mentioning that my life goal was to read every single one of them and that I was well on my way.

"Oh, please, Hermione! You can't learn about _shagging_ from a book, can you?"

"Well, actually, I’m sure--"

"Oh, right," he waved me off casually, "you can _read_ about it, but honestly, I'd like to see a woman try to give proper head on the first try when all she's done is _read_ about it in a _book_."

Harry guffawed from the chair next to Ron and I sent him a glare. Blast being the only girl in this bothersome trio.

"At least some people bother to do their research before attempting such things." I pursed my lips meaningfully at Ron and Harry's eyes went so wide he took on a striking resemblence to Dobby.

I looked down at my book again, ignoring the indignant grumbling coming from Ron. _I win._

\---

He cornered me later, held my wrist and pulled me into a dark hallway. "Did you mean it?"

I had no idea what he was referring to at first, and I saw his lips tighten a little desperately as he clutched my wrist more firmly. "Mean what, Ron?"

He looked at me for a second, then his mouth twisted in to a sardonic smile. "About my lack of research."

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. "Oh, Ron, for goodness' sake. I was just trying to prove a point." Not that research wouldn't help, I added silently. But he did try.

He still looked dubious, and my heart softened at the self-doubt in his eyes. Distracton was most definitely called for.

I reached up to run my lips along his jawline. "You doubt the power of research, Ron?" I said softly into his skin, hearing him suck in his breath. My lips found their way to his and I kissed him everso lightly. "I bet I can prove it to you."

My words whispered against his lips, which slowly curved into a grin. I had a moment to register his hand sneaking into my hair, then felt his lips on mine. Heat quickly spread through me as his tongue pushed against mine, and I pressed my body to his. We only had a few minutes, after all.

My lips settled onto his and we kissed each other, unchecked. His hands were everywhere; down my back, into my hair, skimming my breasts and quickly sliding up my thighs, easily bypassing my skirt. I could feel my knickers dampening and I knew I had to focus on the task at hand.

I smiled serenely at him and he was momentarily confused, giving me just enough time to drop to my knees and place a kiss at a choice spot in his trousers. My hand easily pulled down the zipper and in a mere moment, said trousers hit the floor.

I felt his hand on the side of my head, but refused to be distracted. I traced the line of his half-hard erection through his pants and felt him stir. _Perfect._ I eased his last piece of clothing down to flump at his feet and licked my lips.

 _Where to begin?_

I pictured the steps written out in my mind. 'First, approach with the tongue and tease with short caresses.' _Right._ My hands slid up his thighs and my tongue crept up the underside of his now-very-interested member.

The air hissed out of his lungs, and as I explored, licking lightly, his breathing became distinctly shallow. I certainly had his attention. _Mustn't let him get bored, though._

I recalled the next step. 'Use your lips as you wish, then lightly surround the tip with your mouth.' Sounded easy enough. I kissed the head gently, then deepened it, my tongue caressing the skin. It was a new feeling, and a new taste, but not unpleasant. Sharp.

My lips slid completely around the tip, enveloping him. I heard him let out a choked sound that sounded vaguely like my name and his hand slid into my hair. I felt another swell of triumph, and sucked lightly. His hips bucked and I had to adjust slightly. I repeated the motion.

"Oh, god…" slipped out of his lips.

His words spurred me on. _Next…_ 'Take as much in your mouth as you can, relaxing your tongue and throat. Tighten your lips around the penis and move up and down, slowly at first.' I did my best, sliding my lips down his length as far as I could, feeling him shudder. "Yes, please…" I neatly slid back up, tightening my lips a little, and his hips jerked as if he was trying to restrain himself from thrusting into my mouth. "Hermione…" he moaned softly. I repeated this motion, smoothly gliding up and down his length, until I could feel his control slipping. And there was a new taste on my tongue.

"I—You'd—Hermione…" His words ended in a groan and I knew I had to make a decision. 'Don't spit. It's undistinguished. Either let him tell you when he's close to orgasm and have him ejaculate elsewhere, or follow through the entire way.'

Well, I couldn't simply _stop_. That would never do. I steeled myself and thought on to the next step. 'When he is close to orgasm, bring your attention to the tip of the penis, particularly to the underside. Apply a proper amount of suction, paying attention to his reactions, and contining the 'bobbing' motion.'

All right, then. He cried out as I settled at the head of his penis. and worked my mouth over it in earnest. My tongue concentrated on the underside and his moan became a long, rough groan, barely able to stop himself from pushing into my mouth. His eyes slid closed and his hands tightened in my hair. I kept up my ministrations, sucking a bit and working up and down as fast as I could stand it.

His whole body tensed, then shuddered, and with a twitch, salty liquid flooded my mouth. His hoarse cry echoed in the hall and his hands tightened in my hair. I felt him pulse in my mouth and swallowed as fast as I could, gently tonguing him until he could stand it no longer.

His hand moved to my cheek and pulled me up his body. He was shaking slightly. He kissed me softly on the lips and dragged a finger across my cheek. "Well, I have one thing to say."

I raised an eyebrow at him, thinking he was going to critique my performance.

He grinned lopsidedly. "You win."


End file.
